I'll Keep Your Memory Vague
by Trapdoor Heaven
Summary: Reylo Songfic. A timelapse one-shot of fleeting emotions and control.


_This won't break your heart_

 _But I just think it could_

Keeping in stride with the red haired general in a darkening hall as they approach a door like the rest. Only this one contained a harsher of entities even if that said one doesn't exist. The bleak white lights on the floor doing no justice as particles began to scatter on the other side of the door, into the vast emptiness that is within. The two stepping in as the particles of the hologram steadied it's appearance to be more harsher even with it's blue hue. A menacing image watch the two. The general bowing with respect as the person who stood next to him gazed on the figure, his mask showing no form of emotion.

"Kylo Ren"

 _Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should_

 _To separate you from everything I do_

The training droid fired another shot only for a glowing blue light to barely miss again. A slight jolt through the young lady's side made her grit her teeth. Frustration dusting onto her complexion, about to drive the saber of light into the blasted thing.

"Easy, young Rey, let the force guide you."

A low growl escaped her lips, but she understood and with a nod; Rey stepped into her stance once more. Brows knitted with frustrations still evident. _'Focus, focus, focus' A mask cloaked in black covered her mind, a young man with piercing brown eyes, furious. Beating his rib cage heavily, hammering till blood soaked the pure snow; pain as he swung wildly with a crossguard saber, unstable as its master._ Rey's eyes widened then narrowed as if a sudden realization that the blasted droid hit her again. Rey shut her eyes to continue with the practice holding to the saber firmly.

 _But I would never come between us two_

Kylo Ren monitored over the loading of supplies whilst General Hux rambled on about something; he cared not for what might be important. His thoughts focused on his training, how he can feel the difference. Snoke's training was worse and honed in his destructive nature. He was no longer confused, his resolve was stronger than before.

He will not be humiliated by that scavenger girl again.

 _I'll keep your memory vague_

 _So you won't feel about me_

Rey hovered over the command table, the only one close by was that of the elderly general, Leia Ogana. They were planning a rescue mission to save that of her son, Ben Solo, from that of the First Order and the leader of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren; The force sensitive apprentice known for wielding an unstable lightsaber.

Rey's hope for this type of rescue was weary, but seeing how much general Leia loved her son only made her want to try harder. Scrapping another plan to start over, a plan only involving her to confront Kylo Ren and the others to stay a distances away incase of stormtroopers trying to disrupt Rey.

She refuses to fail this mission.

 _I'll say the things that you said_

 _Sometimes so it reminds me_

She was there, he can feel her signature; so pure and vibrant, coursing through the air and drawing him near. Lurking over to her signature, hunched and predatorial, this was his revenge on the scavenger. Gripping onto his saber and drawing it out, letting the sound of its unstability course through the still air.

So close to it, yet it only grew more comforting with every step. _'Why? Why?! My resolve shall not sway because of this'_ pathic scavenger!" Anger etched his unseen face has his voice is distorted under his mask. Watching has the girl turns around from hearing him, _stunning_ , all he could described as he clearly saw the light radiating from her. His heart ached at the beauty while his mind raged. Taking the first strike by throwing her with the Force.

 _Now I'm thinking back_

 _To what I said before_

Rey activated her lightsaber and fended off Kylo Ren's onslaught of attacks. The blackness of the Dark side spilling out of him, yet it wasn't all hatred, some of what radiated from him was curiosity which he held for the Padawan.

"You're still just a creature hiding under a mask!" Harsh and deserving. She _needed_ to see his face for any type of hope to complete the mission. Yet this time he didn't react to her voicing insult. He kept striking her till the match at Starkiller base had flipped. Until he held the lightsaber to her throat, glaring down upon her.

"You need a _**proper**_ master." His voice robotic and yet it remained calming. With the statement the lightsaber dissipated and his body turned to leave her weakened form gone.

 _I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore_

 _Cause it's really not that sad from here_

"Ben!" Her heart was sinking as she rose back up on her feet. She saw the glimmer of light inside his blackened cloak. His shadows formed by that shine of light. Without thought, she ran until it came colliding into his black form. Falling into the snowy surface of the planet, her light beige clothes contrasting his black attire.

Gazing into the mask until her hands slowly reached up to remove his mask and with little resistance she removed. Now she was staring into the deep brown pools of the man's instead of the black visor. A smile was slowly creeping up on her face to recongize the true hope of the mission.

 _Because the moments I can feel you near_

 _They keep you close to me my dear_

A dark X-Wing streaked with orange landed a few feet away. Jumping out of the cockpit, it's pilot raced towards them, blaster ready.

"Rey!" Both looked at him, her smile faltered and his face turned into that of rage. With all his might, Kylo Ren shoved the scavenger off of him and quickly rising up. The blaster aimed and firing at the rising figure.

"No!" It was all that she could muster as she watched the lights pierce Kylo Ren's form. His rising figure quickly dropping.

"Rey, we need to go! They're overpowering my team!" Forcefully drawing her away to the X-Wing.

"Why, Poe? Why Ben? He was Ben!" Lifting off and flying away to recon with the others.

"He was Kylo Ren!"

 _And if they ever become too clear_

Ben fully died, bleeding out on the snowy surface. His scarred face in agony as he reached out. Placing a black mask with dull silver embroidery near the visor over his head. Kylo Ren rose up from the snow, dying the spots he walked a deep red unknownst to the X-Wing fleeting that he lead a trail of hatred and anger over the snowy lands.

Kylo Ren turned around as stormtroopers began to circle him with blasters pointed outwards. He watches the sky as all the Resistance ships flown off.

 _Now you've gone away_

 _Don't worry it's ok_

"Damn it Poe!" Rey refrained from punching the man as it wasn't Jedi like, "I was with Ben!" Her face turning flustered as she realized that statement. A thumping heavily in her chest when she felt Kylo Ren's signature in the Force still prominent.

"Rey, h-he was going to kill you! I know what kind of powers he harnesses!" His voice worried and his eyes full of concern.

Steadying her voice, removing the anger she looked to the pilot.

"Ben Solo is not Kylo Ren."

 _That you're gone away_

 _Further than yesterday_

Kylo Ren stared at the ceiling of the medbay, droids working in and out to patch the blast wounds. Scarring was inevitable as his thoughts wandered to _'Rey'_ that's the scavengers name. He heard it once from the defective stormtrooper, FN-2187, he was close to the scavenger.

FN-2187 was closer to the scavenger, no, Rey than he was. That angered him somehow, yet he couldn't help it. He couldn't let his light be tainted by _that_ Trooper's cowardness.

 _But you'll never leave these scenes_

 _My mind replays_

"Rey" The voice was soft coming from the ex-trooper. He holds affection for her that is easily noted in his eyes, but she can only brush it off. She can't admit to the attraction that is named Ben Solo, the man under the Kylo Ren.

Her mind holds softly to the small moment that she actually was shown the gentleness in Ben's eyes. The draw of his lips wishing for some force to welcome hers, but this was mere fantasy now. A wish of more than enemies and friends.

"I-I have to tell General Leia, that I failed." She struggled to voice her regret. Her plead she did in the snow was successful in the extent that she felt the connection between the two actually strengthen. The light she could have sworn to seen wasn't a mere wish.

 _But you'll never leave these scenes_

 _My mind replays_

Years pass as never colliding meant Kylo Ren's resolve was once again complete and Rey was nothing more than a speck of annoyance that crosses Kylo Ren's visor. His form perfected and his mind clear.

Only a few times in those years has Kylo Ren ever imagined Rey besides him, but never was it anymore that her as his apprentice. His love and passion a fleeting thought as he grew stronger than even Darth Vader could ever imagine. Nothing binds him down anymore.

 _Where in the world have you gone now?_

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first Star Wars Fanfiction. It's based off the song _I'll Keep Your Memory Vague_ By Finger Eleven. **

**I do like the idea of these two together just because I like the potential.**


End file.
